


Will you still love me (of course)

by Coal_burningbright



Series: Trick or Treat 2020 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bi Peter Parker, Coming Out, Gen, Irondad, Trans Peter Parker, biderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: Part of my trick or treat special on tumblr this next month- a drabble requested by @littlemissagrafina "Maybe a lil irondad drabble about Peter coming out to Tony? Sexuality/identity etc can be your choice:))" and so here it is
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Trick or Treat 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944760
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Will you still love me (of course)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMissAgrafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAgrafina/gifts).



Peter squared his shoulders, he was okay he could do this. He took several deep breaths. Mr. Stark loved him, and besides it wasn’t like his dad had stuck to one type back in his playboy days. Wait, did he just think of Mr. Stark as his dad? Nevermind that, Peter pushed open the door to Mr. Starks room.

“Can we talk about something?”

“Of course Bambino.”

“ _ I’mnotstraightorcis _ ”

“What?” 

“I, I’m not straight or cis, I’m trans and bi and I ‘m sorry for not telling you earlier and I hope I didn’t disappoint you but I really wanted to tell you and-”

“Kid.” Mr. Stark stopped him. “It’s okay, take a breath. It’s perfectly fine you didn’t come out to me sooner it’s about when  _ you _ feel comfortable. I already knew about you being trans because I read your files but I’m so proud of you for telling me. I didn’t want to bring it up because that’s a you thing. Also it’s great that you’re  **_BI_ ** derman thank you so much for trusting me.”

Peter laughed at the horrible pun and rushed forward to hug his  ~~ dad ~~ mentor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked it I'd love a kudos or comment and if you want to check out my trick or treat special it's here https://genderfluid-and-confuzled.tumblr.com/post/630518680633081856/do-you-like-it-when-i-make-you-free-things-want#notes


End file.
